My First for Everything
by Fifilove15
Summary: It's been three months, since Troy and Gabriella broke up; both couples have moved on. Heck, even Gabriella has a boyfriend. But something goes drastically wrong.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything…yet ;)

Summary: It's been three months since Troy and Gabriella broke up; both couples have moved on. Heck, even Gabriella has a boyfriend now. But then, something drastically goes wrong.

Note: So this isn't my first fanfic but it is going be better then the other one. The other one was pretty much a fail. So I'm going to try this one and see how it goes rate and comment and if people like this chapter I'll write more

* * *

><p>My First for Everything<p>

_Flashback_

"_Troy we can't keep doing this, so I want to break up," she folded her arms. "But Gaby I love you, and you know that, we can't you can't just throw away what we had," he exclaimed. " Troy, Stop! My decision is final," she said. Without arguing he agreed," Fine, but let just say good bye for one last time" at that moment, Troy's lips met with Gabriella sending Gabriella head explode into fire works. When air became a problem they pulled apart, making, Troy began to put butterfly kisses on her neck "Troyy stop!" Gabriella said breathlessly, secretly wanting more. "No, just one more goodbye" with that she didn't argue she just let him take her. When Gabriella woke up she detangled herself from his arms and left, not forgetting to kiss him on the cheek, whispering into his ear, "you will always be my first, for everything." She gathered her stuff and quickly left, thinking that he didn't hear, but he heard everything. _

"Gabriella! Does this dress make me look fat, I have a date with Zeke tomorrow and I don't want to look like a pig. "Sharpay screamed inside the dressing room, causing Gabriella to snap out of her thoughts. "Seriously Sharpay that's like the hundredth dress you've tried today! You don't look fat!"

"Geez! Gabriella you don't have to scream why are you being so pissy lately, your making me depressed."

"Sharpay honestly I've been feeling crappy, Ethan hasn't texted me back and I threw up this morning and I don't feeling like shopping," she said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Well Sharpay, you freakin threatened me what to expect!" she screamed resulting in a few stares that sent Gabriella overboard "Can't you all mind your own business! Seriously, you guys don't have lives! "Gabriella began to get teary eyed. This made Sharpay snap out of her shopping mood and go straight to best friend mode. She went up to Gabriella hugging her "I'm sorry I should have not made you go shopping. Next time tell me when you don't feel like shopping okay?"

"Okay, Sharpay can we go home, I'm not feeling well?" "Okay" Sharpay had never seen Gabriella act this way ever in her life, "Gabriella do you want me to call Ethan, or something" "no, is fine Sharpay its not that serious" she said. "Fine, but if your need anything just call me and I will be there." "Thanks Shar, right now all I want to do right now is go home and sleep." When Gabriella got home she went to bedroom, the minute, her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the smells of eggs and bacon. When she got down stairs she was greeted by Ethan " Hey baby, Sharpay called she said you were not feeling well, So I came by a thought I would whip up some breakfast," "mmmmm oh my God that smells amazing!" Gabriella exclaimed. She walked over to Ethan kissed him and grabbed a plate. Ignoring the fact that Ethan wanting more, she sat down and took one bite from the eggs. " Eggs never tasted this so good before," she said. And then it came; it wasn't something she has ever felt before, it was a strong urge to puke that was so foreign to her. She dropped the fork and ran to the bathroom; making Ethan drop whatever food he had in his hand to run Gabriella. Ethan helped her out by pulling her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back. After Gabriella was done she slumped down near the toilet, crying, "baby it ok you'll be fine," Ethan said. "It's just this freakin flu, one minute I'll be perfectly fine the next minute, I'm puking my guts out," She said. "You'll get better don't worry," he kissed her forehead. "How about I take you upstairs, and we'll watch a movie together, how does that sound?" he said. "Okay" she said weakly, he lifted her upstairs bridal style upstairs.

Ethan had always loved Gabriella the minute he saw her. She was at the park crying and he was curious to why this beautiful girl was crying.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about Troy; he was always on her mind. Everything in her house reminded her of him, when she cooked there were coffee cups he had left at her house, her closet still had a few t-shirts that he had left, and even his toothbrush was still there. But her bed was the worst, his scent still lingered on the bed and she had enough. She need to get out of the house and the only place she could think of was the park. It was a small little park across the street, on sunny days they would both have picnics but that was never going to happen anymore. Ethan was visiting his grandparents; he noticed a park down the street and decided to go practice with his soccer ball. When he got there he played a little and then he saw her. She looked sad and upset at the same time; she slammed the door shut to her house and ran to the park, she settled to a bench that was at the corner of the park. He turned around, and saw her, she was wearing a beige cardigan and with jeans and a pair of flats. But what she was wearing didn't make her beautiful; it was her angelic face that made him fall in love with her, the curls was a bonus. He couldn't help to wonder why is she so sad; he mustered up all his courage and came up to her. He walked quietly and sat next to her "Now why would pretty girl sitting at the park alone, and crying too," he said. She lifted her hands of her face and saw him he had blonde hair and green eyes he wasn't bad looking. "I'm just was upset about something." "Boyfriend?" he was secretly hoping that she didn't have one. "Nope Ex" she said, a sense o relief came to him. "Do you want to talk, about it?" "Sure" she said wearly, and the rest was history._

Ever Since the break up, Troy was always angry everybody around him. Chad had even noticed and it was getting on his nerves. "Dude, are you ok? You're not even making any hoops into the basket," chad said. Troy sighed he didn't want to tell had, what he was going through right now. Some days Troy, would wake up, from dreaming that something was wrong with Gabriella, but there was nothing wrong with her. Those were the days that he was really angry and he did not want anybody to talk to him. When Troy had found out that Gabriella had a boyfriend he broke down and did not talk to anybody for days, which had concerned everybody "Nothing," he lied and Chad knew right away that he was lying. "Did you dream about her last night?" he said. "This time it was worse she was sick and she didn't know why, I couldn't even help her because she wouldn't not let me go near her." "I want to ask her but she will push me away, I just need to get her out of my head." Chad grinned, "I know what we can do."

Gabriella woke up that morning and saw scribbled note by Ethan, he was at work and he would come over later that evening. Smiling wide Gabriella woke up, like nothing happened to her. She went down stairs, she was shocked to find Sharpay, and she was crying over some crummy soap opera. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she said. "Ethan called he said you needed company, so I called in sick. I made you some breakfast, but don't eat to fast I don't want you getting sick." So Gabriella went to the kitchen finished her meal and went to Sharpay. Lets watch a movie!" "Which one?" " It doesn't matter." In the middle of the movie Gabriella felt that strange urge to throw up again, she ran out of the room into the bathroom. Sharpay knew something was up this wasn't right. She came up to Gabriella who had finished she asked " Are you pregnant?" " Are you crazy!" she was walking around the bathroom. "I'm going to the store and buying a pregnancy test, and when I come back you are going take it, Got it!" she said firmly. "Fine" was all she could say, and with that Sharpay left to the store and bought every kind of pregnancy test she could find. When she came back she found Gabriella on the floor looking confused. "Here" she said. Gabriella turned into the bathroom still feeling really confused. When she finished Sharpay had set a timer so they would know when it was ready. The little timer that was making a tick noise was driving Gabriella insane. In two minutes she was going to find out if she was going to be a mom and she couldn't take it. Ding "Sharpay you look at it first" she said. Sharpay walked slowly to the counter. It was positive. She looked at Gabriella who was partially white in the face. "Who's the father Gabriella?" said with a serious look on her face. "Troy" she said. "Shit"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliff hanger ;). But I write the other chapter's later. I don't know how long this is going to be I'm just going to write until it's finished.<p>

So please Review

-Jackie


End file.
